Angel With A Shotgun
by newyorkvermillion
Summary: When Tony Stark meets New York Vermillion, sparks fly. She's named after one of the greatest cities in the world, and the home of Stark Tower. So it's a perfect match right? Tony StarkxOC oneshot OOC Tony Stark


Tony Stark loved tapping into technology that wasn't his, especially S. H. I. E. L. D. computers and software. Usually it was to find out more about the secrets they had buried, but sometimes it was for amusement. Like when he made all the water run cold in the women's showers so they would maybe run out quickly in just a towel. Or when he made all the speakers on the boat play some 80's rock that was stuck in his head at the time.

He may not have the best humor for some, but not for me. Tony knew I understood him in many ways that others didn't. That could have also been for my close friendship that blossomed not too long ago.

We both had met during the strike in Germany, when Loki was battling Captain America. Iron Man had taken over the PA system as an opening for himself which was ACDC that seemed to fit along with the suit. He didn't really get to play with Rudolph, but at least he was able to capture a glance at a beautiful woman kneeling beside a fallen man. It seemed she was trying to make sure he was just unconscious.

I placed two well-manicured fingers to the man's throat to feel a pulse. Thank goodness he was still breathing; I patted at the man's cheek. trying to wake him. I made sure to call the Rescue Service when the man didn't come to and stood up, dusting off my slacks, but continuing to stay close until the medics arrived.

Clunky footsteps could be heard coming closer to me, a red and gold robot-looking thing. The face plate lifted to show deep brown eyes that matched his facial hair, a smirk playing on his lips. "Hello, sexy," he said in his American language.

I tilted my head to the side, silently amused at the sight. A smile was on my lips as he tried to get me to speak. I stayed quiet the whole time, playing that I didn't understand a word he said. It was becoming difficult not to burst with laughter as the guy tried to get me to understand by pronouncing each word slowly and drawing out each syllable.

When the medics finally picked up the unconscious people and any that were wounded, I began to walk away, even though the man was still trying to talk to me. "I know who you are, Mr. Stark, everyone does," I said over my shoulder. I almost turned to look back to see the expression on his face, but decided against it.

"Jarvis, find me that woman," Tony told his suit while flying back to the carrier where Captain America and the prisoner waited.

It had been a while after the incident in New York with the aliens before I was contacted. The phone rang in my pocket while I was seated on the couch. A 'hello' left my lips after hitting 'send.'

My name was spoken as a question through the receiver, "guess I finally found you."

The male voice wasn't recognizable, "who is this?"

"I'm truly hurt that you don't remember someone as handsome as me, babe. You met me in this perfect outfit (that I designed by the way) of red and gold; played me into believing you didn't know who I was or that you didn't understand a word I said."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing into the phone. Once I calmed down I spoke, "I'm sorry, but I don't recall anything like that. You must have the wrong number."

"Don't give me that. I know I don't since I'm looking right at you. Sexy sweats by the way." The genius grinned as he watched me get up quickly and look out the window to see the iron man suit hovering just outside. I closed the phone to end the call and he could see my lips move, probably swearing. He got closer to the window when I opened it.

"I don't like it," he stated as I stuck my head out the window.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" I asked with sarcasm, remembering the ACDC song in Germany.

Stark laughed and that was when I clicked. Seeing as he had said the exact thing to the Capcube not too long ago, it made him decide he was going to like me for more than just bed. "No, that I had to track you down and you don't even invite me in."

"I like it, so deal. What do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk, that's no way to treat a guest, especially me." I had started this in Germany and he was going to finish it.

"OK, I don't know why you looked me up but stalking is a crime. I don't care if you have your fancy little suit, fly home." I glared at him. He had no reason to be there and it was known world-wide what he was most likely after.

"Keep talking like that and I might fall in love with you," Tony only smiled at knowing he was getting to me. "Ya know, if you invite me in and we have a conversation, then I'll leave you alone if you still want me to."

I looked down at the street, a crowd forming for The Iron Man. I sighed, "fine, but only if you go home and come back as a normal person without that ridiculous get-up. I don't want my furniture broken."

With a nod and a 'be right back' he did as asked. That had started our friendship. Tony still hadn't gotten me into the sack, and for once, he didn't know if he wanted to. It might ruin a friendship if it went there. Now, don't get him wrong, there was still heavy flirting and heated make-out sessions, but nothing past that. Tony Stark would never admit this, but I was one of a kind.


End file.
